


Éponyme

by Isagawa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Amusez-vous à trouver tous les sous-entendus amoureux, And deeper he is a dickhead, Banter, Deep down NapNap is a smol bean, M/M, Napoléon/l'ironie/le cynisme est mon OT3 préféré, i'm just trash I guess, j'ai littéralement fait exprès d'en mettre des tonnes, post-Unity, two dorks not-really-in-love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "Arno", n.m, propre : Fleuve italien.Où un Assassin a quelques lacunes géographiques.





	Éponyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/gifts).



> Se passe plusieurs années après Unity.  
> Il y a sans doute des milliers de confusions, bien que j'ai écumé Wikipédia pour les beaux yeux de la cohérence historique. Au cas où, j'ai détaillé mes notes dans la note de bas de page !   
> Il y a sans doute des milliers de sous-entendus romantiques, aussi… oh well 0:)

— Vous êtes déjà allé en Italie ?

Le futur Empereur releva à peine la tête de ses papiers, répondant par un "Hm" distrait. Malgré les occurrences répétées, il n'arrivait jamais à entendre Arno rentrer dans son bureau ; mais le brusque courant d'air qui avait fait frémir les pages devant lui l'avait informé, quelques minutes plus tôt, que la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la nuque pour savoir où se trouvait l'Assassin : quatre mètres à sa droite, soit adossé au mur, soit encore agenouillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un jour, se dit-il en remplissant une ligne supplémentaire, l'homme se briserait la nuque sur son trottoir et cela lui attirerait des problèmes.

Toutefois, même si son attention était tournée vers la paperasse à remplir, la question n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd ; elle ne le pouvait. Une phrase comprenant le mot "Italie" retient forcément l'attention de celui qui y a mené deux opérations militaires.

Il tourna une page après y avoir apposé sa paraphe. Arno avait évidemment connaissance des campagnes d'Italie. Avec son esprit vif et sa mémoire à toute épreuve, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe depuis la Révolution. _24 mars 1796 - 7 avril 1797_. Nul doute qu'il s'en souvenait.

Il ne servait à rien de relever, alors. Arno avait de toute évidence une autre question en tête ; il suffisait d'attendre qu'il la pose.

— J'imagine que vous êtes passé par la Toscane ? Pise, Florence ?  
— Quelle est votre question, assassin ? finit par soupirer l'ancien Général, sa patience mise à l'épreuve par tous ces détours (et peut-être ce rapport qui n'en finissait pas).  
— Saviez-vous qu'un fleuve là-bas s'appelle l'Arno ? Orthographié de la même manière que mon prénom ?

Cette fois-ci, Napoléon lui fit la grâce de lever et la tête, et un sourcil.

— Cher monsieur Dorian, j'ai arpenté toute l'Italie. Croyez bien que non seulement je connais le fleuve, mais je l'ai traversé.   
— Et vous n'avez jamais daigné m'en parler ? s'exclama Arno, avec une moue boudeuse qui l'étonna. Après toutes ces années que nous nous connaissons !

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Napoléon, sincèrement surpris, finisse par demander : « Vous voulez dire que vous n'en aviez pas connaissance ? »

Arno eut l'air troublé. S'il avait été encore le jeune Assassin avec qui il avait lié connaissance en 1789, et non un homme mûri, dix ans plus vieux, ayant vécu la perte et la Terreur, peut-être qu'il aurait rougi. « Il se pourrait que l'information m'ait échappé. Je l'ai croisée en lisant la Divine Comédie.  
— Oh, parce que vous savez lire ? Vous m'impressionnez, monsieur Dorian.

Arno grogna, et l'autre, ayant rabaissé les yeux sur ses papiers, ne put qu'imaginer le sourire qui jouait pourtant réellement sur ses lèvres.

— C'est ça, moquez-vous. Vous êtes pourtant bien content d'avoir un Assassin dans vos amis quand il s'agit de jouer la garde rapprochée de votre femme, seigneur Bonaparte. Vous savez que contrairement à moi, l'organisation n'est pas dévouée au service de l'État.   
— Hm », répéta-t-il non sans ironie, notant avec une certaine fierté la collusion de sa personne et l'État dans la bouche d'Arno. Oui, ces dix ans avaient certainement apporté au Versaillais davantage de subtilité. « Oh, en parlant d'Italie. C'est l'une des destinations préférées de Joséphine. Elle s'est prise d'affection pour l'église de Santa Maria, qui longe le fleuve dont nous parlions et où elle fait de fréquentes visites. Je songeais l'y emmener pour son anniversaire. Si le tourisme vous intéresse, l'on peut vous laisser une place dans la garde rapprochée de la Première Dame. »

Un bruissement de tissus indique qu'Arno a bougé – mais le silence qui le suit montre une immobilité étrange. Napoléon jette un regard rapide vers la fenêtre, et est surpris de voir que l'Assassin a l'air réellement touché. « Mon ami, si vous prenez cette peine, je vous serais obligé » commença Arno qui savait pourtant à quel point les faveurs et leur cercle vicieux énervaient le Consul. Mais Bonaparte, parce qu'il le connaissait depuis près de dix ans, avait connaissance de son ambition de s'éloigner un peu de la vie parisienne, connaissance aussi du fait que malgré ses trente-deux ans, il n'avait jamais traversé la frontière sud de la France.   
Levant les yeux au ciel, Napoléon soupira : « Si vous protégez ma femme, c'est moi qui vous en devrait une.  
— Nous verrons. Nous verrons. »  
Cela sonnait comme une fin de conversation. Et effectivement, lorsque Napoléon releva la tête, il fut bien forcé de remarquer qu'Arno s'était fait la malle sans un bruit, un mot de plus. Il secoua la tête, soupirant. Il avait mûri sans doute, mais il lui restait ce caractère intempestif de grand adolescent. D'ailleurs, s'il s'était évanoui ainsi, sans rien dire d'autre, sans requête, c'était bien qu'il avait traversé toute la capitale pour lui poser cette simple question...

Bonaparte gratta sa signature au bas de la dernière des vingt-six pages, ses pensées suivant leur propre chemin. Il faudrait qu'il parle de l'Italie à Joséphine, qui en gardait un mauvais souvenir depuis l'attaque du lac de Garde. Et qu'il trouve un stratagème, si l'idée lui plaisait, pour qu'Arno ne découvre pas qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Santa Maria.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Des petites précisions historiques pour celleux que ça intéresse :
> 
> Les campagnes d’Italie que mena Napoléon Ier, alors Général, se déroulèrent successivement en 1796-1797 et 1798-1799.   
> Bonaparte devient premier consul en décembre 1799, et Empereur en 1804.   
> Lors de son consulat, Joséphine de Beauharnais, qui n’aimait pas le titre de “consulesse”, se faisait appeler la Première Dame. Il est à noter que le cortège de Joséphine se fit effectivement attaquer alors qu’elle tentait de rallier Castelnuovo (où elle devait retrouver son mari) lors de la première campagne, et l’un des dragons de son escorte y trouva la mort (l'épisode l’a marquée, elle en parle dans ses correspondances).   
> L’église Santa Maria della Spina se trouve à Pise, sur la rive même de l’Arno qui traverse la ville.  
> Et of course, c’est moi qui ai tilté sur le nom du fleuve en lisant Dante !


End file.
